


Say “Please”

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Gavin Reed, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 2: begging ]The android knows exactly how to fuck with him, to leave him writhing desperately on the bed and begging for something,anythingthat will get him off.





	Say “Please”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober....... the perfect time to fuck with Gavin (both figuratively and literally ;3)

Gavin fucking hates how much he loves this - being on all fours, handcuffed to the bed frame, his ass on full display as Nines fingers him slowly. His cock achingly hard and barely touched.

Embarrassment spreads through Gavin at the reminder of the position he’s in. It’s terrible in the best way.

If Nines draws this out for much longer, Gavin thinks he might really go insane.

The android knows exactly how to fuck with him, to leave him writhing desperately on the bed and begging for something, _anything_ that will get him off.

He remembers each of the previous times they’ve done this with awful clarity. 

Each time, he’s resolved to beat Nines at his own game, to force Nines to be the one who finally caved and fucks him into the bed with reckless abandon.

Each time, Nines breaks him down into a perfect mess, just as he’d planned.

Gavin isn’t sure why he thought this time would be different. Probably his pride making him stupid. Even still, it’s that same pride keeping him from screaming out that Nines should just fuck him, _please._

A soft, “N-Nines...” escapes unbidden.

“Hm?”

The fingers in his ass brush against his prostate, knocking the breath out of him. But it’s still not enough.

“J-Jesus, Nines, _fuck-“_

“Use your words, darling. What do you want?”

Gavin tries to fuck himself back on those fingers, but Nines holds him steady with one hand on his hip.

“Now, now, Gavin, that’s no way to get what you want.”

With a desperate whine, Gavin clenches his fists. He doesn’t want to give Nines what he wants.

“If you don’t comply, I could just leave you here, handcuffed and aching. Would you stubbornly sit there, trying to ignore your arousal? Or would you rut against the bed like an animal, desperately chasing your release?”

Gavin moans, his cock twitching at the words. Nines’ fingers brush against that sweet spot inside him once again, and he finally breaks.

_“God,_ Nines, please, just fuck me, _please,_ I need you so bad, need you inside me, fuck!“

Nines removes his fingers, but the disappointment is temporary. Gavin can feel the head of the Android’s cock press against his ass.

“Are you _sure_ you really want this?”

Gavin wants to scream.

“Yes, fuck me Nines, I need you, please-“

The head of Nines’ cock pushes in, and Gavin could cry with the relief he feels.

“What do you say?” Nines asks, slowly pushing into Gavin’s ass.

_“Fuck._ T-thank you.”

Once Nines is all the way inside, he pauses to let Gavin adjust, but said human is all too eager to get things going again. He tries to pull Nine’s cock back out, to push the android into motion, but the hand on his hip tightens.

“Gavin? What did I say?”

“Y-you’re gonna fucking kill me. Please, _please_ Nines, fuck me. _Now.”_

Finally, he feels Nines beginning to thrust in and out of him, speeding up his pace at a steady rate.

“Fuck, yes, thank you, you’re so good Nines-”

He’s already so close, and his legs and arms trembling.

One of Nines’ hands wraps around Gavin’s cock, pumping it to the rhythm, and Gavin is gone.

He buries his face into the mattress as he cums, feeling waves of pleasure crashing over him. 

Nines continues fucking into him even as he winds down, thrusting in until he cums in Gavin’s ass.

He pulls out, grabbing the key off the nightstand and unlocking the handcuffs around Gavin’s wrists.

“I hope that was satisfactory,” Nines says, sounding completely unbothered, the motherfucker.

“Satisfactory as fuck,” agrees Gavin.


End file.
